You Don't Know Your Beautiul A Songfic
by BlackRosie
Summary: Helia Proves to Everyone and to Flora that she's the most beautiful girl he's seen in his entire life *From the Reviews i guess ill continue* Hey To Everyone Who Wants One With Musa and Riven?
1. You Don't Know Your Beautiful

You Don't Know Your Beautiful

A Song Fiction of Flora and Helia

I Own Nothing

Helia's P.O.V.

I just stared blankly at my notepad thinking

No i already did that for her,Nope done that too

~Just then Riven Comes in~

Dude what you doing? Riven asked me

Trying to think of a present for Flora its our 4 year aniversary you know

*smirks* How Bout a song poet boy Riven says

Hmmmm i havent done that i thought and when i looked up to thank riven he was gone and i went straight to work

~3 hours Later~

Guys i yell running in

WE NEED TO PERFORM THIS SONG! I say giving SKy my notebook

You got it Buddy But your going to sing it Sky says

Ok i will just make sure Flora's there and i run out of the room

. . The guys look at each other confused but shake it off and get ready for the Concert

_~Brandon Calls Stella~_

_Hello? Brandon says a bit confused_

_SNUKOOMS(Srry bout spelling)!_

_Brandon flinched on the other line_

_Stella?Do you guys wanna go to the Frutti Music Bar with us?_

_Love Too We'll see you then Stella says hanging up_

~With the WInx~

Girls were going out with the guys to the Frutti Music Bar Stella says

Ok then the girls say getting up

WAIT A MINUTE! Stella yells running into their rooms and coming out of each room in 5 Minutes

Ok Done! Stella says panting and walking into her bedroom

. . The girls watch Stella as she goes in her room and wondered what she did and each of them went in their rooms to find sets of clothing lying on their beds and also a giant mess

~At the Frutti Music Bar~

We wait for the girls at the Frutti Music Bar

WHY ARENT THEY HERE YET! Riven yelled

Just have patience Nabu says sitting on a stool

WERE HERE! Stella screams and runs straight for Brandon landing on the floor in the making

You Girls look Great Sky says

Well thank Stella for that Bloom says back

And of COurse being Stella she made a little Fashion Line Voice and said

FOr Bloom i picked out a royal blue spagetti strap top with a blak jean jacket over with black jean shorts and royal blue wedges,FLora a layered pale pink dress with a pale brown knit belt over her stomach with ROse heels,Lovely Musa with her natural look of a red t-shirt with her black leather jacket with a red bow in the corner with black jeans and knee high black boots,Tecna in a zip up pale purple dress with pale purple wedges and Layla a black tank top with pale blue jeans and black sneakers adding with a little leather jacket like Musa's

The Girls started laughing as Stella finished

Hey where's Helia? Flora asked looking around

The guys smirked and pointed to the stage at Helia with a Guitar

This is for a Speacial Girl Helia says smiling at Flora

~What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction~

Helia:You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads 

When you walk through the d-o-o-r

DOn't need make-up

To Cover-up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby You Light up my world like nobody else

The way that you lip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what i can see

You'll understand why i want you so despretely

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when i look into your ey-e-es

Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but _you_

Flora's P.O.V.

The girls elbow me and whisper that songs for you

Happy Anniversary for you and Helia Musa Whispered to me

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what i can see_

_You'll understand why i want you so despretely_

_RIght now im looking at you and i can't belive_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na naaaaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na naaaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know oh oh _

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what i can see_

_You'll understand why i want you so despretely_

_Right now I'm looking at you and i can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Helia's P.O.V.

I hear the cheers of the crowd and look at Flora who was smiling and blushing

Flora! i yell while running down

Helia that was sooo sweet she says pecking me on the cheek

Then its about to get better i say reaching or my pocket

What do you mean? Flora asked

I got down on one knee and started to smile I saw Flora Blush and tears in her emerald eyes

"Flora you make my life 100 percent better and I Love you with all my heart" I say showing her the box

"Flora of Linfea will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I say opening the box to a gold ring with a jade emerald inside

FLora couldnt see it but there was a red heart inside the jade

I looked up at Flora and what she said made methe happiest man in Magix

OF COURSE I WILL HELIA i heard my Rose say i smiled and picked her up and kissed her

AWWWWWW i heard the rest of the winx in the backround

~End of P.O.V.~

Soooooo Flora Stella says walking up to her

Umm yes Stella Flora asked confused

WHO ARE THE BRIDESMAIDS! Stella asked excited

And the Winx and Speacialists Broke Out in Laughter

The End


	2. Wedding Day

~Wedding Day~

*Flora's P.O.V.*

I smiled as i looked down at ny wedding dress thinking about my new life with Helia

Flora you ready i hear my father say

Yes Dad I am i say running to him as he puts down my viel

~Helia's P.O.V.~

I watched the girls come 1 by 1 Bloom and Sky,Stella and Brandon,Musa and Riven,Tecna and Timmy then Layla and Nabu

I smiled as i saw Flora's little sister Miele(Srry) walk down the aile with pink flower petals in a pale white basket

Then i saw th most beautiful girl i've seen in my entire life Flora...she looked magnificent in the wedding dress i'm happy she's pretty soon going to be my wife

Her dad walked by me and whispered in my ear "Be good to her she's a sweetheart" and i just nodded and smiled at Flora who was smiling too

As i removed her viel i saw those beautiful jade eyes i fell in love with 4 years ago and i turned to the minister and the mass started

Do You Helia take Flora to Be Your Lovely Wedded Wife?

I Do i say smiling at Flora

And Do You Flora take Helia to be you Lovely Weddeed Husband

I Do i heard her say and i looked at her and she was blushing many shades of red

*End of P.O.V.*

May we have the rings the minister says

And a little boy with midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes comes running to the front

Here you go Big Brother says the little boy

Thanks Mark Helia says ruffling his brothers hair

As Helia puts the ring on Flora's finger he whispers in her ear "I Love You"

And as she puts the ring on Helia she whispers "I love you 2"

Well then the minister says clasping his hands together

You May Now Kiss the Bride and FLora and Helia share a great and passionate kiss

THE END

Who wants me to still Continue maybe Helia and Flora's Family


	3. The Linphea Family

~At the Hospital and the Winx and Speacialists~

*Helia's P.O.V.*

C'mon Flora just calm down i say running next to the Bed as they were bringing her to the Birthing Room(Sorry)

Ok sweetheart Flora says smiling at me

I turn to see my 5 year old son trying to catch up

C'mon Max Hurry i yell stopping and picking him up

Bai Bai Mommy he says waving

Yeah Max Bye Flora

I walk back to the waiting room to see EVERYONE!

From Bloom and Sky with there 3 year old daughter Belle

Stella and Brandon with there 5 year old son Matthew

Musa and Riven with there 2 year old Melody

Tecna and Timmy with there 3 year old Elizabeth

And Layla and Nabu with there 6 year old Daughter Aqua

Is Auntie Flora going to be ok? Elizabeth asked tugging my pants

Of course she will i tell her patting her head

We're here for you dude RIvens says patting my back

And for Flora Stella says coming out of nowhere

~After half a hour~

*Doctor COmes Out of Room*

What happened Doc Helia asks standing up as the others woke up

It was succesful he says now who wants to

~He didnt get to finish his sentence everyone was gone~

visit first he says falling to the ground

~In FLora's Hospital Room~

FLORA! i yell as i come in to my wife hokding a pink blanket in her arms

Shhh she says putting her finger to her lips

GRAHHHH! i yell as the guys land on top of me

Ouch! Flora says laughing

~The all get u0p and dust off~

So what's her name Aqua asks looking into the blanket to see baby girl sleeping with honey brown hair and olive skin

And Flora and Helia talk for a bit

Her names Rose Helia says

Rose Linphea or Rose Nightly? Bloom asks

And Flora and Helia both shrug

Not sure yet FLora says

And after 20 minutes Miele and Flora's Parents walk in

Sweetheart! Flora's Mom yells

Mom,Dad,Miele! FLora says

So this is my new grandchild huh her dad says taking Rose from Flora's arms

Yup Flora says smiling

She's adoreable sweetheart her mom says giving her back to Flora

Thanks Flora says looking at her daughter

So when are you going to get out of the hospital Musa says sitting at the edge of Flora's hospital bed

Tomorrow she says

Oh ok The girls say starting to laugh

Whats so funny? FLora asks

Nothing Layla says smiling

Flora pouts at them No Fair

Yes Fair Flora Tecna says hugging her

Yah We have to go though bye Flora Bye Helia Bloom says as her,Sky and Belle walk out

Yah us too Stella says grabbing Brandon's hand as Brandon grabs Matthew's hand

Us too BYE FLORA! Musa says running out with Riven and Melody

Bye Flora Good Luck Tecna says walking out with Timmy and Elizabeth

Us too Bye Flora Layla says walking out with Nabu and Aqua close behind

Leaving Flora,Helia and Rose alone in the Room and soon a nurse lets Max in

So Mommy she's my little sister? Max asks lookin into the blanket

Yup she is Max Helia says

Meet Rose Flora smiles and lowering the blanket for Max to see

Hi Max says Im your big brother Max he says smiling Imma love you and hug you and take care of you with Mommy and Daddy he says smiling

~And Rose opens her Eyes to reveal almond shaped Midnight Blue Eyes~

Aw she's adoreable Helia says hugging Flora

~A nurse walks in~

So are you ready she asks

Ready for what? Max asks

Family Picture the Nurse says smiling

Oh yeah C'mon Mom,Dad,Rose Lets take a picture he says sitting on the edge of the bed

And Helia stands on the left of Flora,Max on the Edge of the Bed And Flora and Rose in the middle

Say Magix! she says laughing

MAGIX! They Yell

The End


	4. Baby Shower

~Baby Shower~

Helia's P.O.V.

Todays the day Flora gets out of the Hospital and the surprise i say jumping out of my bed and going to wake up Max

Max wake up i whisper

I've been up Daddy he says popping up fast and looking at me I'm excited Mommy is coming today he says jumping out of his bed

Yah she is now comon the faster we eat brekfast and get dressed the faster we get to see her ok i say patting his head

And it was like a flash he ran outside to the kitchen then i heard a slam and i looked outside to see Max covered in cearl and i laugh

~After Breakfast and dressing~

*Max's P.O.V.*

Gah! get out of the road i hear my dad yell

Daddy don't be mean to them i tell him look were here i say pointing to the hospital

Ok Max lets go he says unbuckling m from mycar seat and running to Mommy's room

MOMMY! i yell as i run in her room

Hey Sweetie Mom says back sweet as usual

Hi Rose i smile as i look at the blanket with my sister in it still sleeping

FLORA! i hear my dad yell

I turn to see my dad hugging Mom and almost crying

I laughed as i watched Mom and Dad almost hug each other to death

We planned something for you Flora my dad says

What? she asked with a puzzled look on her face

Its a surprise he says bringing a wheelchair in and placing Mom onto it and giving her Rose we went back to the car and Dad helped Mom in the car as the people on the hhospital brought back the wheelchair

*End of P.o.v*

~Helia's P.O.V.~

Put this on i say handing Flora a blindfold

For what she asks

Its a surprise i told you now please i say tying it over her eyes

Fine she says trying to hold in a laugh

I buckle Max in is car seat and place Rose in Flora's Arms

Ok Lets GO! i say driving out of the hospital to Bloom's and Sky's Kingdom

~At the Kingdom~

Ok FLora i say helping her up and carrying Rose

As i open the door i look around to see baloons,cake,a Dj and everything else set up for the Baby SHower

I carefully take off Flora's blindfold and run with the guys

SURPRISE! we yell Welcome back and Happy Baby Shower? we try fitting that in and end up laughing at the end

Wow guys your the best Flora says hugging everyone

So this is what you planned Flora says eying Tecna

Yup she says laughing

Well then Girls LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Musa laughs linking arms with Tecna and Layla and heading for the Music

I look around to see Max go with the other kids and Flora go with the girls and i go back with my old buddies

So Dude hows life? Riven asks still with taht same smirk on his face

Hows your life i say smirking back with your 2 year old Melody

Good he says Melody reminds me if Musa he says eying Musa across to the Dj and walking over and everyone leaves

Sky went to Bloom

Stella went to Brandon

Well Riven went to Musa for once

Timmy went to Tecna

And Layla Took Nabu to the Dance Floor just a while ago

Leaving me with Flora

Hello i say kissing her hand and smiling

Hello she says holding back a laugh

FAMILIES GROUP PICTURE! i hear Bloom Yell

I grab Flora,Max and Rose and start to run trying not to get trampled by The Guys trying to grab there kids

When everyone gets there Sky calls one of his servents and asks him to take the picture

SAY MAGIX! the servent yells smiling

Me,Flora and Max exchange looks and yell

MAGIX!

THE END!

Maybe?


	5. Happy Birthday Rose

Ok People Here's the Last Chapter Maybe :/

The Beggining of the Zinx Club

~Rose's P.o.v.~

Mom said she had a surprise for me i say wandering through the house

MOOOOMMMM! i yell

In here Sweetie i hear her yell from the Living Room

I walk in SURPRISE! HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY ROSE!

I look around to see Belle was 17 one year older then me in her favorite pale blue layered dress and blue wedges

Matthew and his usual style at 16 showing off Solaria with a sun necklace a white tee,pale blue jeans and sneakers

Melody the youngest at age 15 from her red tank,black leather jacket,nblack shorts and red wedges

Elizabeth at 17 in a purple tee shirt with white shorts and brown uggs

And The Oldest Aqua at 18 she's been held back twice trying something in the Science Lab with some Water with a aqua blue slash tank with black shorts and knee high boots

I laughed and ran for a million hugs(:p)

So guys hows life? i ask them smirking

Good,Belle says

Boring,Matthew murmurs

Oh Comon Matthew Cheer Up Please its my Birthday i say hugging him

He looks down at me and i give him puppy dog eyes

Fine he says holding in a laugh hugging me

Happy Birthday Rose he says smiling

Girls we have a surprise for you and you 2 Matthew

Your Going To Alfea! Aunt Bloom says

You got a Sister! AUnt Stella says at Matthew

Matthew had a blank look on his face *CLUNK*

Brandon looks over him Son dont die your going to Red Fountain and Matthew pops back up

Me and the Girls laugh in the back and he gives us the cold stare

So Guys what should we call ourselves? i ask

Mic? Belle says

How Bout Jinx? Elizabeth says

No we sound like bad luck i say

How abbooouuttt Zinx? i ask receiving 5 stares

The ZInx Club? Melody says thinking about it

I Like it Aqua says

Me 2 Elizabeth says

Me 3 Melody says

(and you get it)

LONG LIVE THE ZINX CLUB! we yell laughing

Time for Cake i hear my dad say

CAAAAKKKKKEEEE! we yell charging for the table

I look at the cake with the candles 16 on top

Happy Birthday 2 u Happy Birthday 2 u Happy Birthday Dear Rose Happy Birthda hear them sing and blow out the candles

I smile but soon i get a Face full of Cake i frown but wipe my finger on my face

Mmm Coffee Cake i laugh and turn to Aqua and Melody with there hands covered in Frosting

Imma get u for that i yell picking up a cake and chasing them

Ahhhhhhhhhh they yell with me close behind

I just think The Zinx Club

Watch Out Magix i laugh catching up to Melody and smush cake on her face and laugh

TBC

So what u think?


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Everyone Look out for this story

The Zinx Club the Next Generation :D

Its about Rose and The Zinx

Imma need some new characters for the other girs boyfriends

Sooo Yeah

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Normal Clothes:

Button Color on Uniform:

Weapon:

Royalty?:

Pet:

Here's a Preview to it

*Rose's P.o.v*

I walked into Alfea and wandered around

I just thought Heh Aunt Stella was right Griselda is mean :P

Time to look for my dorm i say walking in

Hmmmmm its gunna be hard not to get lost in here i laugh and find my dorm after 25 minutes

I think Heyyy i remember this dorm and find a paper on it that said who was dorming here

Belle of Sparks

Summer of Solaria(Matthew's Sister)

Rose of Linphea i laughed

Melody of Melody :P

Elizabeth of Zenith and

Aqua of Tides

I smiled all my friends

ROOOOSSSEEE! i hear someone yell and i turn around to see Melody

MELODY! i yell back running for a hug

Lets check these dorms out i say helping her with her bags

She wore her favorite outfit a red tank top with a black leather jacket,black shorts and red wedges

Woah this looks to familiar i smile

It was there parents dorms and i immediatly called my mom

MOOOMMM! i yelled into the phone we have your old dorms

Oh i know sweetie we had something to do with that

How? i asked and they waked through the door dragging in Belle,Summer,Elizabeth and Aqua

You work here? i asked

Yup Aunt Bloom answered

Its gunna be harder to get it easy now Melody laughed

Ok choose your dorm room partner Aunt Stella says smiling

And it was a charge i asked Melody way before so we waked into Bloom and Flora's old Bedrooms or well ours now

I want THIS ONE! Melody yells jumping onto her new bed

It just needs a little adjustments Melody smiles

SHe got rid of that bed and spelled up a purple and red canopy bed

I laughed as i did the same that bed was too small for me and spelled up a Green Bed with Roses with the wood that kinda looked like branches

It ended out with Me and Melody,Aqua and Elizabeth and Summer and Belle i was laughing because they did the same with the beds

This will be a fun year i smile


End file.
